eoanbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Victorian Era
The Victorian Era is the ingame time that lasts from 1857, the start of the Sepoy Rebellion to 1883, an arbitrary date chosen to divide the Machine Era. Main Features During the Victorian Era the dichotomy between the Monarchist ideology and Democratic ideology is mainly featured. Monarchist nations will be given lots of flavor to their country, being able to choose between a degree of policies and laws to emulate the gradual transfer from monarchies to democracies. Heirs and royal marriages will be able to be taken through events, dynastic factions can be created and unique events for factions within a single nation will be included. The American Civil War is the first major event happening in the mod that truly has the potential to shape the entire future. Defeating or getting defeated isn't the only deciding factor, but how the player goes through the war itself will heavily influence the outcomes. Timestamps End of a New Beginning This timestamp is the first timestamp for End of a New Beginning, and is currently the only playable timestamp. It features the Sepoy Rebellion within the British East India Company, and was designed to give time for the player to prepare for the US Civil War. The player is also given some breathing time as almost any nation before they jump right into action, such as Sardinia-Piedmont during the Risorgimento or the Qing before the Second Opium Wars. The US during this time period aren't in a lot of conflicts internally or externally, as they are still deeply involved with the ideals of isolationism and the Manifest Destiny. The largest challenge for a player would be to prepare for the 1860 elections and the inevitable divisions within the nation, and perhaps avoid the American Civil War from happening altogether. During this period Russia isn't in an easy situation following the Crimean wars, and bringing them forward will be a challenge in itself. The Ottomans similarly have problems following their gradual downfall, despite it being much more handleable compared to further timestamps. The British and French have similar approaches, as they should focus on expanding their colonial interests and handling internal politics. The French are in a worse situation as the French Commune and Napoleon III's unpopularity is an immediate problem to tackle. The Austrians and Prussians don't have a lot of action compared to their future timestamps, but this means this is a great chance for both to expand their strength and make future conflicts more handleable. Perhaps the hardest challenge for this period is to play as the Indian princely states or the Qing. They both face the British Empire, and the Qing even the French. The Sepoy Rebellion State face being annexed into the East Indian Company and being integrated into the Raj, and it's almost impossible for them to stand against the British on their historic state. The Qing won't have to suffer being annexed, but the Opium wars take great tolls on their industry, commerce, military, and of most, stability. Qing faces several rebellions on their hands as well, and if the player doesn't make very well timed decisions, it's likely that they will fall into a downward spiral. Playing as either nation serves as an 'unconquerable' challenge. Category:Eras Category:Victorian Era